


flexible and pliable (you see it's undeniable)

by luceminate



Series: Staubrey Week 2019 [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, With A Twist, Workplace AU, kinda cute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luceminate/pseuds/luceminate
Summary: Staubrey Week 2019Day 3: Workplace AUIt was an unconventional mission, for sure. For one, they were technically on the other side of the law. For two, the agency had paired Aubrey and Stacie together, which was usually a huge “no-no.” For three, there were fucking lasers.





	flexible and pliable (you see it's undeniable)

**Author's Note:**

> I high-key had the Bellas' version of 'Toxic' running through my head as I wrote Stacie doing her thing.

It was an unconventional mission, for sure. 

 

For one, they were  _ technically _ on the other side of the law. They’d been undercover for two weeks, intermingling with a notorious art dealer who had a habit of dubiously acquiring items for his private collection. He’d somehow gotten ahold of a small statue worth millions and their mission was simple: fake being criminals, make friends, be invited to his home, find the item, and steal it - does it really count as stealing when they’re stealing it  _ back? _

 

For two, the agency had paired Aubrey and Stacie together, which was usually a huge “no-no.” It’s not that they weren’t competent agents, far from it. Individually, they were exceptional at their jobs; Aubrey excelled in the field, could deceive the best of them with a backstory she’d made up on the spot, which was probably due to her hamming up her _Southern Charm,_ and Stacie was a master of persuasion, not to mention her agility was unmatched.  But together, they had a habit of getting sidetracked and butting heads. They were too similar and too different at the same time. 

 

For three, there were  _ fucking lasers. _

 

Stacie and Aubrey stood back as they watched an intricate network of lasers lay itself out before them, creating a maze around the stolen item they were sent to retrieve. Stacie’s jaw dropped open in disbelief, never having seen such a cliche obstacle in all her time with the agency. She thought this type of ridiculousness was reserved for bad spy films, but apparently this dude wanted to fulfill his super-villain fantasy.

 

Aubrey stood with her arms crossed, her eyes narrowed and lips pursed as she took in the situation they had found themselves in. She noticed something on the wall opposite the one she and Stacie found themselves standing and made a move to head in that direction when she felt a hand on her shoulder, halting her movements.

 

Stacie stood with a smirk, retracting her hand from the blonde’s shoulder to link her hands together and crack her knuckles. Aubrey winced at the noise, eliciting a laugh from Stacie who just shook her head.

 

“You know there’s no scientific evidence to back up that cracking your knuckles actually does any damage, right?” Stacie says, a haughty smile stretching across her lips. Aubrey just rolls her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

 

“You gonna do anything or just chat?” Aubrey said, her eyebrows raising in an expectant manner.

 

Stacie huffed and turned away from the blonde to survey the lasers. They were stationary, at least, so manoeuvring around them shouldn’t be too hard for Stacie. She was really flexible. She did a few stretches, much to her partner’s amusement, and jumped a few times to warm herself up.

 

“I got this.” Stacie uttered with the utmost determination as she set to work.

 

Aubrey tilted her head to the side with a smirk as Stacie bent over the first set of lasers. Her bottom lip finding its way between her teeth as Stacie effortlessly pushed herself through the next set of lasers. She moves towards the panel she spotted on the opposite wall earlier to inspect it (and to also get a better view of the show happening, but who’s asking?)

 

“I always forget how flexible you are.” Aubrey says and Stacie turns to her, shooting her a sly wink and blowing a kiss, before she sets to work on the next network of lasers. 

 

Stacie’s ready to leap into her next set when Aubrey absentmindedly voices a follow up to her initial comment as she tinkers with the panel on the wall.

 

“ _Very_ Sexy.” She purrs.

 

And Stacie nearly stumbles into one of the lasers and almost sets off the sensory alarm that would be sure to go off if she were to make contact.

 

“Jerk.” She whispers, making Aubrey laugh loudly, and continues on with her mission, lithely weaving her way through the intricate network of lasers.

 

“How’re you holding up over there?” Aubrey asks in a teasing tone as she watches Stacie gingerly step over a laser, merely receiving a thumbs up in response as the brunette is in what she calls  _ “the zone.” _

 

Aubrey’s finished tinkering with the panel on the wall and just settles against the wall, watching Stacie skilfully manoeuvre the last few lasers with an immeasurable amount of skill and poise, a fond smile taking over when the brunette lets out a celebratory yell when she clears the last laser.

 

“Colour me impressed.” Aubrey states, waits for Stacie to turn around at the acknowledgement, and then presses a button on the panel by her shoulder, causing the complete network of lasers to disappear. Stacie’s jaw drops, her eyes widening as she just gapes at Aubrey.

 

Aubrey keeps a stoic expression on her face as she walks the distance to the statue, the same distance that Stacie has spent the last ten minutes painstakingly making her way through, in a mere ten seconds. She makes a quick swap of the statue with a paperweight, just in case there are weight sensors, and walks back to the entrance of the room.

 

She turns around when she doesn’t hear Stacie following her, instead she sees that brunette is in the exact space she left her, but instead of gaping like a fish her jaw is wired shut and she’s shooting Aubrey an accusatory glare.

 

It takes every muscle in Aubrey’s body not to let the laugh bubbling in her body from escaping.

 

“You... What… How?!” Stacie can’t even form the words to articulate her anger and confusion, the former emotion overtaking her as she storms over to the blonde, pinning her against the wall. 

 

“You said you had it.” Aubrey offers with a shrug, not intimidated in the slightest by Stacie’s outburst.

 

“And you just let me have it?” Stacie asks incredulously, her gaze slipping from Aubrey’s face to the panel on the wall next to them and she rolls her eyes at herself when she realises that’s what Aubrey was heading for earlier, earlier when she’d held Aubrey back so she could make a show of her flexibility.

 

“What can I say? I like watching you work.” Aubrey’s smile is coy when their eyes meet again and Stacie’s gaze drops to the blonde’s lips. She wraps her arms around Aubrey’s waist and pulls her closer, nuzzling their noses together.

 

“You’re lucky we’re married otherwise you’d be so dead, Posen.” She gripes as she nips at Aubrey’s bottom lip before pushing her back into the wall, yanking the statue from her gasp, and storming away.

 

Aubrey finally lets the laugh that had been brewing go, barely managing to catch her breath to yell after Stacie’s retreating figure.

 

“Love you, too!” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed !! let me know what you think :D


End file.
